The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Alarm systems for protecting vehicles, homes and buildings are well known in the art. Many of these systems are beginning to incorporate outdoor motion sensors which are tied into the fixed building system in order to detect an intruder before they can enter the building. In each of these cases, the motion sensors are easily detectable to the naked eye, and rely on power provided from the building itself for the device operation.
Although useful for their intended purpose, these known systems are wholly inadequate for outdoor use wherein no hard wired infrastructure can be provided, and cannot operate to establish a dynamic perimeter which is capable of being quickly setup, taken down and moved.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a wireless perimeter intrusion system that is capable of monitoring virtually any environment to which a user may choose while not suffering from the drawbacks of the devices described above.